Evil Organization
The Evil Organization is the name for the criminal empire which the player is required to build and manage in the whole game. Overview Your Evil Genius' singular drive is to conquer the world, but knows he or she can't accomplish such a task alone. Using vast wealth and resources, he or she will construct a secret, underground base for protection, hire an army of minions and powerful henchmen, and control a wide range of evil technology that he or she will use to commit nefarious crimes, obtain power and influence in the world, destroy all of his or her enemies, and build super weapons to achieve world domination. Your character leads an organization that is composed of obedient henchmen and minions that do his or her evil bidding. He or she relies on them in order to carry out their schemes. Operations are divided between managing the base and organizing away teams through the world domination screen. Evil Genius This character is your avatar and the intelligent, determined mastermind who controls your entire organization. He or she has the ability to boost the importance of orders and ruthlessly execute any minions who displease them to remind the rest who is in charge, and depending on who leads, he or she provides certain advantages for your operation. The Evil Genius must be kept safe at all costs, because if he or she dies, no one is left to lead the world to greatness and the game automatically ends. Henchmen and Minions Your Evil Genius will command an army of minions and henchmen to do his or her evil bidding, manage their base equipment, and who they rely on to carry out their schemes. He or she starts with basic Construction Workers, who are mere grunts who are weak in combat, highly expendable, and are the only kind that can build rooms. The player can train them to perform more specialized tasks through the use of interrogation devices on captured hostages to extract the skills needed. Through the training process, worker minions can be converted to Military, Science, or Social minion classes. Social Minions provide care for exhausted minions, distract agents and tourists using various manipulation techniques, and cover up and reduce heat generated by minions on the world map, keeping suspicion away from your operations. Science Minions fix broken equipment, perform research in the laboratory, plot to discover new missions while out in the world, and reduce the time needed to complete them. Military Minions make up your private army who guard and defend the base by capturing or killing agents that sneak around, and are better at stealing money and reducing casualties during world activities. Henchmen are the most powerful and loyal of your underlings, the best at what they do. The player starts with one henchman at the start of the game, and more will become more willing to join you as your evil genius becomes more well-known. As you gain notoriety, you will attract personal bodyguards. These are special minions who will follow the Evil Genius everywhere. They will spend their time primping and praising them, generally acting like sycophants, and prove themselves as deadly combatants by protecting him or her when attacked by enemies. Research Your research program, carried out by your brilliant science minions, allows the creation of new abilities and evil technology never before been imagined to use in their evil schemes, and incorporate stolen technology into their own inventions when their creation is far beyond their own ability. Their science allows for new weapons and traps to defend your base, interrogation devices, and technology like force field doors, lasers, shrink rays, cloning machines, hypnotizing devices, using alchemy to create gold, reanimating body bags into freak monsters, communication scramblers, and earthquake generators to level cities. Island Base The base is where most of your operations take place. It is a hidden fortress built inside of a mountain on an uncharted island. The inner earth is mined by your workers and new rooms are built inside the stronghold. Outside, a hotel cover operation is created to distract oncoming tourists or agents, keeping them from stumbling onto your evil secrets. There is also a depot area that is built onto the island, which is the only way into the outside world. Minions go to this area to travel to world regions by helicopter or boat, and it is how your minions bring back purchased or stolen objects, loot objects, and hostages granted by Acts of Infamy. All the rooms built have specific purposes and are all linked by corridors, which are guarded by security doors and have dozens of traps to keep intruders at bay. The list of important rooms is shown below: *'Barracks:' The room that contains bunk beds for your minions, as well as lockers and gym equipment, which determines the minion capacity of your base and ensures a healthy minion force that keeps them at their sharpest, so they can better serve their master. *'Control Room:' This is the area where filtered information relating to their world activities takes place, such as money income and the status of minions doing missions. It is also how you can check your notoriety and heat levels based on tapped radio frequencies and secure communications from the Forces of Justice. *'Armory:' This room is the center of base defense and security. It is where weapons racks are stored for your workers and military minions to arm themselves during an alert, and security desks where minions monitor and report activity around the base through surveillance cameras and loudspeakers. The armory is also the prison area where holding cells are placed to contain enemy agents, captured hostages, and other characters, who await your interrogation, torture, or execution orders. *'Strongroom:' The strongroom acts as the storage room where all of your riches and wealth are kept, as well as a briefcase rack that allows minions to carry the money needed to purchase objects. *'Training Room:' This room is where the organization trains their many specialized minions, by having the specific advanced minion act as a teacher who will perform the training process to increase their numbers. *'Freezer:' The freezer is the area where your minions carry and store any body bags of agents and tourists left behind who have been killed, avoiding distractions to your forces and unwanted suspicion by agents. *'Power Plant:' This room is where all power to the base is generated, which allows the lights, security doors, traps, holding cells, and various equipment to function. If your base's power requirements exceed the amount that your power plant currently generates, the electricity will shut down and leave you defenseless in the dark. *'Laboratory:' The laboratory is where Science Minions conduct research. They use advanced scientific equipment to create new evil technology. The equipment can also be used to torture and experiment on captured prisoners. *'Inner Sanctum:' The inner sanctum is the room where the Evil Genius resides and recovers stats. He or she sits at a desk that holds computers and electronic equipment that lets your Evil Genius monitor activity around the base, transmit orders to all minions, and activate the hidden traps. The inner sanctum is also the room where your mastermind relaxes and enjoys himself, and conducts meetings of the highest importance. Below lists the rooms that are for stat recovery purposes. *'Archives:' The purpose of this room is for minions to improve their smarts through library books, microfilm tables, educational media, and other objects like the brainiac machine. *'Mess Hall:' The mess hall is where food is prepared and served to minions who need to recover endurance. *'Staff Room:' Allows overworked minions to take a short break through various entertainment objects, like pinball machines, table tennis tables, arcade games, widescreen television, etc. *'Infirmary:' Minions replenish their health with this room by using many different items and devices, sometimes in really painful ways. After the organization has obtained more resources and increased their wealth enough to purchase a new and bigger island, they will move there and build a larger base inside of its mountain. Within this island, the area that is essential to completing your Evil Genius' plan for world domination can be built inside. * Hangar: '''This room allows the Evil Genius to achieve true power. The hangar is built inside the caverns of an inactive volcano on the second island base. It will hold a weapons platform where super weapons that are capable of subverting the entire world are assembled, like the Doomsday Device rocket that is the ultimate weapon to unleash on the world. World Domination Screen This feature is how your minions and henchmen can be sent to do your evil will in the outside world. Through the control room, the evil organization monitors and relays information regarding the world map. This includes deciding what kind of minions and henchmen get sent out, the global heat levels generated, and your current notoriety. The organization sends minions to the regions on the map where they follow one of three commands that you request them to do: * '''Stealing: Minions are regularly sent to steal money from their specific regions to provide steady income for your organization. Military Minions and certain henchmen are better at stealing than other minions. * Plotting: They plot to uncover Acts of Infamy in the region. Science Minions are the best at plotting, and every working control panel you have adds to the plotting calculations as much as them. * Hiding: Minions must follow this order to keep themselves safe from agents who investigate them. After which, they will return to what they have been doing. The best way to gain notoriety throughout the world is by completing uncovered Acts of Infamy. These let your minions undertake daring evil missions to raise the status of your evil genius, devious crimes that go beyond the usual money stealing. These acts include destruction of property, assassination, kidnapping, manipulation, destroying cities, stealing priceless loot treasures (art, jewels, mystical artifacts, advanced technology, etc.), and other nefarious deeds. Special acts provide the means to capture hostage trainers, hire additional henchmen, and complete story objectives. See also * Evil Genius (character) * Henchmen * Minions * Base Category:Factions